1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, especially an office chair with a pedestal and a seat carrier that bears a seat element and that is attached to the pedestal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Office chairs are well known and have a long time been used in offices and the like at desks and computer work stations. Along with the resilient support of the seat element in the vertical direction, one can frequently also resiliently adjust the inclination of the seat surface and the backrest, both with respect to the pedestal and with respect to each other.
An office chair is known from the European Patent No. EP 0 669 819 B1 whose seat element can be swung backward and down in the form of a circle arc of a pivot axis that lies roughly in the foot joint of a person sitting thereupon. In order to facilitate this pivotal motion of the seat element that is derived from the ergonomic conditions when sitting on a chair, the seat element is attached in the area of its forward edge to a circle-arc-shaped seat carrier that extends to the rear and downward corresponding to the desired pivot motion. This seat carrier is guided in a sliding manner in a likewise circular-arc-shaped guide element that is attached to a pedestal so that it can extend into the guide element corresponding to the pivotal motion of the seat element against the force of a pressure spring.
In this known chair, both the generally customary vertical elasticity and the pivotal motion of the seat element into a tension release position facilitate relaxed sitting by means of the circle-arc-shaped seat carrier that is supported resiliently; therefore, this known office chair does not have a definitely detectable upright working position for the user.
The object of the present invention is to provide an additional chair that, in particular, enables the user to assume a stable working position without constantly running the risk of sliding away into a tension release position that is inclined to the rear.